Loving Me 4 Me
by mirage09
Summary: AU: What happens when a broken girl, with a past she'd like to forget, meets a kind stranger, who has a link to her past?Will she deal or run?
1. All Nighter

Dragging herself through the door, Jude tripped and collapsed on the couch. Looking up at the time on the VCR she groaned as it read 3:30am.

"These long nights are going to kill me" She said as she groaned. Jude looked up to notice her place. It was a mess. "I'm going to kill Michelle" she said frustrated.

"You know the first sign of being crazy is talking to yourself" Michelle said as she walked into the living room where Jude was.

"1 that's only if you answer yourself and 2 you're going to drive me crazy" Jude replied drowsily.

"I love you too." She said as she laughed "Go to bed and I'll clean up the mess."

"Hmm" Jude replied already half asleep on the couch.

"She really is going to kill herself if she continues like this" Michelle sighed as she threw an afghan over Jude's limp body.

**The Next Morning**

Jude slowly peaked from under her cover as she saw the time. "Shit" She said as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Georgia's going to kill me if I'm late again".

She scrambled around the house throwing on any clothes she could find. She was half way out the door when she noticed how empty the apartment was. "Michelle! Michelle! Anybody here?" She screamed in a hurry. She ran into the kitchen to see if a note was there. She found it pinned under a plate of food. Jude started to take bites of the food as she read the note.

_Jude_

_I cleaned the house and am running a few errands. I called Kat and she switched shifts with you. Eat, Relax, Sleep, or get laid. You need to take some you time. After I do the errands I will go to work and then get Jamie. _

_Michelle_

Jude laughed as she read the note. Michelle always had a way with words. Ever since she met her five years ago Michelle has been the only one there for her. Jude's been estranged from her family since she was 15. She hasn't received not one phone call or letter from them, not that she expected to. She made no attempts at contacting them either. That's the way it will stay.

Jude lounged around the house for the next few hours. When it was time for her to go to work she left in a rush. She actually made it on time to start her shift.

"Hey Jude" Kat said cheerily. Jude groaned as she rushed in the back to put on her apron.

"Long night" Kat said as she went back to the counter to fill orders. "The longest, D wouldn't let me leave". Jude said as she took over Kats job. "I told you to quit. You shouldn't be working in a sty like that" Kat said.

"Kat not now, I know but its great money." Jude sighed. "Besides it's not always as bad"

"Not always as bad, when was the last time you actually relaxed yo-". Kat started but was soon cut off by Jude. "Not you too, I know what I'm doing"

"I take it Michelle yelled at you for the same thing". Kat said

"Hers was worse, she said I needed to get laid" Jude said not realizing the long line of customers listening to the conversation. Talking about their conversation

"Mind your business" Kat screamed at the customers. Some of which ran away. "Maybe you should listen to Michelle" Kat said in her regular tone.

"Not you too I'm fine just leave it be" Jude exasperated

"Okay! Okay!" Kat said as she raised her hands in surrender.

The rest of the day went by quickly. As she ended one job she left and stood in front of the door to her other job. "Here we go again"


	2. Candy Shop

Jude looked up at the bright gaudy lights that read "The Candy Shop" and started to walk towards the door. She stopped to talk to the bouncer at the door. "Hey Kyle" she said while examining the line forming around the block "Quite the crowd we have today"

"Yeah, everyone's here to get their own piece of Candy." Kyle said laughing. Jude hit him in the arm while saying "I don't know what I was thinking letting D name me that"

"Hey, it fits you" Kyle quickly replied. "You're sweet, hard to resist and bad for us"

"Hey" Jude yelled "I resent that"

"That doesn't stop it from being the truth" Kyle whispered

Jude blushed and responded by kissing Kyle on the cheek before going inside to work.

"Candy" a loud booming voice said. Jude slowly turned around already knowing who that voice belongs to. "Yes D" she sighed

"Hurry up and get dress. You have customers waiting." D said angrily

"While I was going to before you stopped" Jude said as she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Candy" D said tauntingly

"Nothing D" Jude replied

"Thought so" D said while walking away.

Jude stopped at the bar for a quick shot. "Spied" she said as she yelled for the bartender.

"Hold your hors- Oh it's you Candy" Spied said flirtatiously.

"What I tell you about calling me that" Jude said

"Do it only when we're in bed" Spied said seductively.

Jude rolled her eyes at Spied response. "Listen just give me shot of something"

"Here" Spied said while pouring Vodka into her glass.

"Thanks, I'll see you around later" Jude asked

"Most definitely, I'm expecting my private show tonight" Spied yelled as she walked away.

The next few hours were spent giving lap dances to her high rolling clients. Candy made a name for herself as the best in the area. Average girl charged 10 dollars a song but Candy charged 100 dollars a song. Everyone wanted her so she used that to her advantage. It was soon time for her to take the stage. She was in the back getting ready when she heard Wally's voice over the system announcing her.

"Your mother and dentist warned you to stay away, but how can you resist when it taste so sweet. I present to you a mothers and dentist worst nightmare Candy"

Cheers roared throughout the club as the customers that weren't sitting around the stage began to fill in. Candy appeared on stage and began to work the crowd. Crawling, bending, twisting, and grinding. She worked the pole, swinging from it like her life depends on it. In some ways it does, she thought. After her set was done she began to pack up. She placed a call to Michelle letting her know that she would be home in a few minutes. On her way out of the club she was stopped by an annoying English accent.

"Wait you can't leave yet"

"Liam, I'm done for tonight. I need to go home" She said tiredly.

"I don't care D's orders; we have a big client coming in 5 minutes."

"Michelle will be here by then let her do it, or one of the other girls"

"No" Liam yelled "They asked specifically for you and that's what they're going to get."

**Elsewhere **

Celebration was the theme of the night. Tom Quincy, Producer extraordinaire was finally ready to settle down and finally found the perfect girl to do it with. They have had their hardship but she was the love of his life. When his friends found out the he popped the question they decided to have a little bachelors' party early. Kwest, Toms best friend arranged the whole night to be a surprised.

"Are you ready for the best night of your life" Kwest asked giddy

"Kwest man where are you taking me"

"Hey T man don't worry, this is just a reminder of what you'll be giving up"

"I'm not giving up anything, I'm gaining something special" Tommy said smiling

"You see this is why you need this night, your turning into a woman. Even though hitting your girl every night wouldn't be that bad" Kwest said lost in thought.

"Hey get your own" Tommy said laughing "So where are we going"

"The Candy Shop" Kwest said eagerly. "They are the best; you'll love the special I'm getting for us." Kwest then pulled out his cell phone and began to dial the all familiar number to the club. "Hey, I'd like to reserve a private room and order the Candy special." Kwest listened to the person on the other line tell him that the rooms were book and that Candy was off for the night. "Listen" he started "Its for my man Tom Quincy he-" The person on the other line eagerly told Kwest that the room would be ready when they got there. Kwest hung up as he became face to face with a scowling Tom.

"Why the hell did you use my name?" Tommy asked

"Hey sometimes you need connections but at least I got us in"

They pulled up to the club and were quietly escorted into their room. They were waiting for Candy to come in when Tom decided to step out to go to the bathroom. On his way there He noticed a red head beauty yelling at someone.

**Back to Jude**

"I have to go Liam" she yelled as she started to walk out the door. Liam quickly grabbed her arm and held on tight "You're going nowhere" he growled.

"Let go of me" She yelled. Before she knew what was happening two pairs of hand grabbed Liam off of her and threw him down on the ground. "Security, Security" Liam quickly yelled. Shay and Kyle quickly came over as Tom was easing himself off of Liam.

"I want this man thrown out of here. He attacked me" Liam ordered

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't put your hands on this lady" Tommy countered

"What lady, she's hardly any lady" Tommy looked at Jude to get some type of reaction but noticed that her face showed nothing. She was used to this.

"Whatever I'm going" Jude said while rolling her eyes at Liam's last statement

"No your not, your wanted so therefore your staying. Mr. Quincy specifically asked for you and that's who he's going to get." Liam yelled

"Who gives a shit what Tom Quincy wants" Jude said as Tom smirked at her bluntness.

Just when Tom was going to tell them who he was Michelle ran through the doors holding a frail body.


	3. Quincy Who?

Chapter 3

In ran Michelle yelling. "Jude, Jude" Michelle ran with the body up to where Jude, Tommy, Liam, Shay and Kyle where.

"Michelle, what the hell happened" Jude said taking the body from Michelle.

"Iwenttocheckonhimbeforeyoucamehomeandhehadashallowbreathan-" Michelle said in one quick breath.

"Wait! Slow down" Jude said trying to calm her friend down

"I went into Jamie's room to check on him and he had a shallow breath" Michelle said in her normal tone. I didn't know what to do and couldn't get in contact with you. I called here and they said you were still here, so I hurried over"

"Umm Ok" Jude said trying to think. "Can you call his Pediatrician and tell him I'm bringing Jamie in" Jude said carrying Jamie and running towards the door.

"No your not" Liam yelled interrupting Jude who was on her way out the door.

"Liam move" Jude yelled at Liam who was now standing in front of the door blocking Jude's exit.

"You have a client"

"I don't give a fuck"

"Umm guys" Tommy said but was soon ignored by the continuous arguing.

"You will stay and work"

"No I won't now move"

"Hello" Tommy said a little louder, but was once again drowned out by the arguing pair.

"You have a contract and have to do whatever I say"

"You don't own me. I don't work for you"

"No but you work for me" D's loud voice broke through the crowd.

"Well then fire me because I'm leaving" Jude said pushing Liam out of the way. Liam grabbed her arm and spent her around.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Tommy yelled startling everyone

"Who the hell do you think you are? This is my club; I can have you thrown out."

"Throw me out, I don't care. And who am I, I'm Tom Quincy that's who." Tommy said watching everyone's face turn into a shocked expression.

"Mr. Quincy I'm sorry for the wait, she'll be in in just a minute." Liam said quickly regretting how he treated Tommy.

"That's not needed, just let this lady go"

"Sure not a problem, Jude you may go" Liam said finally moving out the way. Jude ran out of the club and into her car. She put Jamie down in the back seat while she ran to the front seat. She turned the key in the ignition and let out a slew of curse words as all she heard was sputters. The car ran out of gas. Upset she ran into the club again yelling for Michelle. "I need your keys" Jude said with tears threatening to fall.

"Umm I don't think you're in the right state of mind to drive you ca-" Tommy began to say with concern in his voice.

"I don't give a fuck what you think." Jude said scowling at Tommy. She then turned to Michelle and asked again for the keys.

"Well I was going to say that you can use my limo to get there so you'll get their quicker." Tommy said to Jude still with concern in his voice.

"Oh Ok" Jude said as her and Tommy began to walk outside towards her car to get Jamie. Tommy went to the door and picked Jamie up and began to take him towards the limo. He eased Jamie into the limo and showed Jude the way in before getting in himself.

"Mommy" Jamie whispered

"Hey sweetie I'm here. I'm here" Jude kept saying over and over in his ear, not even realizing Tommy was there with her.

They arrived quickly at the hospital and Jude rushed Jamie inside the doors to her doctors. The doctors took Jamie in back to evaluate him while Jude stayed in the waiting area. She sat down on the couch and felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her. She looked up and immediately came into connect with the most caring, piercing, blue eyes she ever saw. She then felt safe in his arms as she began to cry. Tommy began to hold her while stroking her hair whispering the same as Jude once did to Jamie. The two stayed there in the same positions for what is seems like hours, until the doctor came out.


End file.
